Rebel
Rebel does damage to herself to spawn allies and gets healed at the end of each level. She is meant to be played like a low health character that uses allies to do damage and for protection. Keeping her allies alive and spawning them at the right moment is key to use this character effectively, which usually leaves Rebel's health below 50%. Features : When entering a portal at the end of each area, Rebel will refill half of her missing health. If the missing HP isn't even, the returned amount gets rounded down. Special : Spawns an ally that shoots enemies at the cost of health. Allies are fairly quick, moving at a speed close to that of a rat. They do not aggro enemies but can still take damage from them. They also act as a source of light in the dark areas. Allies cost more health, the more you have of them. Cost starts at 1HP, and increases by 1HP for each 2 allies currently alive, capping at a cost of 4HP. If you spawn allies one after another the cost of each ally changes like this: : 0 allies - 1HP to spawn the first one, : 1 ally alive - 1HP to spawn another, : 2 allies alive - 2HP to spawn another, : 3 allies alive - 2HP to spawn another, : 4 allies alive - 3HP to spawn another, : 5 allies alive - 3HP to spawn another, : 6 allies and above - 4HP to spawn another. : Special will not work if using it would kill the player. : Allies bleed for 20 seconds and then die, leaving behind 5 rads and theres a 10% chance for a pickup. It will be either a Mini Ammo Chest, or a Mini Medkit. Drops being HP instead of ammo depend on your total health. The lower it is, the bigger the chance of a Mini Ammo Chest turning into a Mini Medkit, basically going from 0% to 66% as your health nears 0. These are the same rules as for every mini health drops in the game. Allies will also fire a ring of 14 projectiles around the location of their death, each doing 3 damage. : Summoning another ally heals the already summoned ones, lengthening their initial lifespan. All allies die after a area ending portal opens. Throne Butt : Causes allies to fire at nearly double their original fire rate. This is the only mutation that affects Rebel's allies. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : Rebel's allies can be a blessing on the battlefield; taking shots meant for you as well as dealing death to enemies with shots of their own. Their help does, however, come at the cost of 2 of Rebel's HP for the first ally, which could put one in a situation more dire than their original predicament. Melee weapons can be of use to the Rebel team as it deals with any projectiles that could damage the allies while doing damage of its own. Keeping an eye out for when your allies start to bleed is a big factor. Remember that summoning another ally costs 1 HP and heals the bleeding ones. Good usage of the special can result in an army of allies that get healed every time their timer nears running out. At the end of the level each ally dies leaving Rebel a bunch of ammo pickups. That's also a high chance to get an ammo pickup each time an ally dies. With that in mind, Rebel can use high ammo consuming weapons such as the Minigun and build up her lost health at the end of each level. : Useful mutations: * Rhino Skin - a useful synergy as it allows you to stock up on more health and potential allies. * Rabbit Paw - which increases the amount of drops from enemies (the most useful of them being medkits). * Second Stomach - to increase the value of those medkits. * Bloodlust - its vampiric nature allows Rebel to heal herself after using her active, allowing for more allies to be spawned. * Back Muscle - as Rebel gets ammo from dead allies, it's a good idea to increase the ammo capacity. * Sharp Teeth - Rebel deals 4 damage to all enemies when summoning her first ally, and 2 damage after each ally spawned. * Throne Butt - changes your allies into serious killing machines with really high rate of fire. * Stress - lowering your HP will give you a passive rate of fire buff each time you're under max health. * Boiling Veins - you can summon more allies and not worry about explosive or fire related damage. Trivia * Rebel used to be a bandit wandering the wastelands like any other bandit. She killed to survive but purposelessly lived only to kill. After hearing the alluring tale of the Nuclear Throne countless times, Rebel gathered some allies and set out to make reaching the Throne her purpose. * It was mentioned on Twitch streams that Rebel has a brother and there might be a hint in-game that tells us more about it. * Rebel's passive used to send projectiles out around whenever she was damaged, like the allies do now upon death. Even before that she caused an explosion instead. After update #45, that explosion passive was given to Rogue and Rebel's passive changed to Portals Heal. * Prior to update #65 spawning the first ally would cost 2HP, every ally after that would cost 1HP. That was changed to allies costing more, the more you have of them. * Her B-Skin changes in the Frozen City area. * Rebel's voice was done by Isa And aka Chisaleya, who also voiced the female I.D.P.D. Category:Unlocking Category:Characters